Midnight Revelation
by DilleysFan
Summary: Dustin Brooks is drawn in by a mysterious silver bow causing Dustin to question is loyalties to Sensei. sorry I know its a bad summary but please give it a chance it may surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

**[My first Power Rangers fanfic I've had this idea for a little while]**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the characters or concepts]**

**Midnight Revelation**

It was the typical end to typical day for Dustin Brooks and the other rangers.

They were returning to Ninja Ops after defeating another one of Lothar's goons.

After Cam and Sensei gave them their opinions of how the team could improve.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake had all decided to head home for much needed sleep after all they had school the next morning.

Just as they reach the edge of the forest Dustin remembered he had accidently left his history textbook at Ninja Ops Blake had been helping him study for the huge exam tomorrow.

"Dudes I forgot history book I gotta go get it" Dustin informs them before turning on heal and tearing off in the opposite direction.

They others just shook their heads at their airhead teammate before continuing their journey home.

Dustin raced into Ninja Ops and immediately spotted his forgotten book he scoops and makes for the door when he spies a silver glint out of the corner of his eye.

Being curious Dustin directs his gaze towards the shine and instantly notices one of Sensei's Japanese tapestries in the way.

The yellow ranger casts a precautionary glance around to make sure Cam and Sensei weren't coming before he removes the tapestry and gently sets it down.

When he turns back he sees what looks to be a silver hunter's bow sitting on a small wooden perch and full quiver of arrows which were also silver in color.

The longer Dustin's eyes rested on the bow the more it seemed to draw him in.

He reaches out and grasps hold of the weapon and lifts it from its resting place but he is pulled out of his trance by the sound of footsteps approaching.

Dustin quickly picks up the quiver placing the bow inside and slings it over his shoulder.

He then replaces the tapestry, grabs his history book and bolts out of Ninja Ops just as Cam comes into the room

"I could've sworn I heard someone in here" the genius mutters to himself and then notices the book the was on the table was gone.

"Oh I must've heard Dustin coming back to get his book" Cam turns to head to bed he had a lot of work to do in the morning.

Dustin managed to make it home within record time before heading through the front door he looks up and smiles for once glad of his forgetfulness as he had left his bedroom window open he tossed the quiver and bow through the window before walking around to the front of the house entering through the front door.

When he gets his mother asks him the usual questions; how his day was, did he study after that they ate dinner, Dustin took a much needed shower and settled down on his bed before he again spotted the silver bow and quiver that lay on the floor in front of his closet.

Like before the weapon seemed to draw Dustin's attention the yellow ranger moves and picks up the bow and quiver and then returns to his bed setting the quiver down by his bedside table, he lounges on his bed with the bow in hand. Dustin inspects it and notices something he didn't the first time; there were odd markings etched in to the wood.

The airhead ninja then stands with the bow in hand and holds as if to fire it but he knew better than to actually fire an arrow in the house.

As he is holding it in his hand Dustin begins to hear a slow tune in his head, it sounded like Gregorian choir.

The sudden sound spooks the yellow ranger and drops the bow and when he does the song dulls but it still there.

Dustin presently doesn't have the energy to think on it further so he wobbles over to his bed and all but collapses onto the soft surface, sleep takes him immediately.

The next morning Dustin is awoken to his alarm clock going off; he cracks open one eye and slowly rolls over and sits up.

He manages to disentangle himself and makes his way to bathroom where he washes up and prepares for the day.

After his morning routine Dustin dresses and picks up his backpack before walking out his eyes rest on the bow and quiver he places them in his backpack.

He knows he should return it to Ninja Ops if Sensei hid it then there must be a good reason but something inside him told him that the bow was his almost an innate sense.

Little does Dustin realize that had been watched by a being of great power; one more powerful than anything he or anything he and the other rangers have encountered before. A being that will turn Dustin's life upside down.

**[Want to what happens next]**

**[This is an appetizer if I get any reviews I'll continue]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Sorry for the delay I couldn't figure out where I wanted this story to go rewrote this chapter 3 times before I got something I liked so please enjoy]**

Later that day Dustin was walking out his history class where he took a brutally hard exam but the airhead felt that he faired pretty well.

He leisurely strolls over to his locker and dials the combination.

He opens his locker and put his history book in and replaces it with his Physics text book.

Dustin then heard the deep tones of Hunter and Shane calling his name.

"Dust, come on Dr. Kerr with shove us through the pencil sharpener if we're late again"

Dr. Kerr was a tall burly man with a doctorate in his subject and he was mean as he was smart.

Dustin nodded and proceeded to walk with Shane and Hunter.

It was as the three rounded a corner that Dustin's internal danger alarm went off, as his shoulders tensed and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Dustin's eyes narrowed as he scanned the entire hall searching for a threat.

Hunter and Shane had continued going not realizing their shaggy haired friend had stopped.

The two only noticed when the thunder ranger turned to ask Dustin the answer to question 40 on the previous night's homework.

The two red rangers looked back at Dustin

"Dustin come on...what's wrong?"

Hunter noticed the serious look in Dustin's brown eyes.

"Something isn't right" stated the ninja in an uncharacteristic serious tone.

"Dustin I think you might be imagining things" said Shane his filled with skepticism.

If the unkempt brunette heard Shane's comment he did express it his eyes still surveying hall for a fifth time from the cork board on the wall behind him to the large set grey double door ahead of them.

Dustin was about to dismiss it when a peculiar scent graced his nostrils.

The airheaded ranger gave the air a sniff and there was definite a strong odor permeating the air and apparently Shane and Hunter detected it.

"Oh Dust man what did you eat "enquired Shane trying snap this earthy friend out this trance.

"This scent…it smells like…a moldy old cellar" Dustin stated looking up at the beige ceiling.

"Also a bit like that a dead possum that got in to my attic" Hunter informed he wouldn't say it out loud he was starting to believe Dustin; something was up.

Shane looked incredulously between them.

"So it smells like a dead rodent in a cellar" he said with unconvinced tone.

Shane shook his head began turn just as he did a low-pitched at very audible growl made all three jump.

The entire hall grew darker and the air became as cold as death itself.

Then out of a shadow cast by a table against the wall an enormous black dog seemed to melt out of the dark abyss.

The hound was so colossal its paw took up the entire hallway and Shane; an almost full grown adult was barely as tall as its toenail.

It rose up to full height and easily forced its way through the roof as if it was made of playing cards.

When the beast finally reached its full size it was huge that it was easily as tall as the Storm Megazord but about twenty times more massive.

The dog-creature had three heads, ebony-black fur and blood-red eyes full of malice.

"What the hell is this thing" Shane shouted as it towered over them.

Despite the utter terror coursing through his body Dustin recognized it

"Three heads…taller than a three-story building…looks like dog..." the yellow ranger's eyes widened in shock he realized what the creature was he then shouted

"Its Cerberus!"

Hunter and Shane exchanged horrified glances.

Dustin then felt something warm in his hand, he glanced down and saw the silver bow shimmer into existence and the quiver appeared in the same fashion but it materialized on his back.

He stared at the bow for few moments he felt a little guilty for stealing it but right now that wasn't the concern.

He looked back at Cerberus then back at the bow.

Dustin came to a decision as the guardian of hell began to move toward him eyeing the yellow ninja wearily.

The earth warrior steeled his courage as his hand reached back, to pull out an arrow as he grasped hold of the silver missile the same tune that heard in his mind earlier returned with a vengeance and funnily enough it was helping him to focus, sharpening all of his combat senses.

He notched an arrow aimed for the eyes took a breath and let it fly, the arrow soared through the air and found its target imbedding itself deep in sensitive the optical flesh causing the monster roar in pain as golden blood gushed forth from the wound.

Dustin had never used a weapon like this before but he managed get a bull's eye but maybe it was beginner's luck.

He then realize how close the hound was as two of its three head released a blast of pitch-black energy from its mouth Dustin rolled to the side to avoid it he came up on one knee with another arrow loaded and like the first shot the silvery projectile found its mark as it stuck itself deep in Cerberus' left shoulder.

The other two rangers watched in utter shock as Dustin bobbed, dodged and weaved and fired arrow after arrow each one finding its mark.

The yellow ranger was apparently very adept with the weapons he had.

Just as Dustin backpedalled to avoid another shot of black breath which seemed to decay anything hit to the point it turned to dust Tori, Blake and Cam came running over.

"What is that thing" asked Tori who watched as Dustin loosed two more arrows which grazed the triple-headed mutt's muzzle it apparently was beginning to smarten up and was trying avoid the arrows rather than take them to the face.

"He said it was Cerberus" Hunter stated finally snapping out of his shock and racing over to help Dustin who just reached back for another arrow just to learn that the quiver was empty.

"Uh Oh" he shouted the monster also realize he was out ammunition.

Cerberus nailed Dustin square in the chest with the back of its enormous paw.

The force sent Dustin flying past the other rangers and into the lockers at the end of the hall, which he hit with all the power of a small meteor causing a few locker doors shoot out like a cork in champagne bottle.

Hunter decides to up the ante

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form HAH!"

A flash of crimson and Hunter morphs and is about attack when an ominous voice rings through the air.

"That's enough my pet."

A man strolled out from the wreckage of one of the classrooms.

Cerberus back away the rangers gawked at him.

Cam and Shane had managed to get Dustin to his feet but there was a trickle of crimson running down the earth ninja's face but he was apparently still conscious.

"I must say you lasted longer than I expected"

They all eyed the man warily he was the same height as a normal adult, he had unruly ink-black hair, his face was so pale that he would glow in the dark but his eyes were his most peculiar as well as his most ominous feature they were pitch-black, so dark that Dustin knew it would drive someone insane if they stared too long.

He was dressed in all black, a vest, long-sleeved dress shirt and matching pants in fact the only bit of color was in the form of two silver rings one on each hand one looked to be a wedding band while other was in the shape of a skull.

Dustin spoke up

"I have a question…is that huge dog really Cerberus"

The mysterious man nodded in the most eerie fashion.

"If I remember history class right, Cerberus is the guard dog that watched over the main entrance to the Underworld in Greek Myth"

Dustin looked over the man and could sense his power, it was heavy and thick.

"Go on boy you've almost got it" the man taunted.

"It's said only one person or being could control it."

The dude smiled maliciously at him

"If that monster is the real Cerberus…then that means…are you…a-are you"

The creepy being nodded again

"Yes" he chortled his smile growing darker

"I am the Lord of the Dead…I am HADES and you young half-blood are coming with me" stated man now known to be Hades

**[What do you think Hades wants with Dustin? Also who do you think is godly parent is, I know but can you guess]**

**[Plz review they give the fuel to continue]**


End file.
